The present invention relates to a novel recording medium suitable for a thermal recording of image, characters, etc.
Recently, with a rapid progress of opto-electronic system, there has been popularly used a method in which information optically-read or stored in a memory are converted to such an output as heat or laser beam and recorded on a recording medium. For example, a signal is converted to a laser beam, then the laser beam is applied to a recording medium having an amorphous metal or a photosensitive agent and is recorded thereon by a physical change or discoloration of the recording medium.
In such conventional method, however, it is necessary to go through an expensive and complicated process such as vapor metalizing and the use of an expensive photosensitive agent is essential, thus resulting in a greatly increased production cost.